


A Frozen Flower

by thereluctantfangirl



Category: bts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Smut, all the cutesy shit, of course it's smut too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereluctantfangirl/pseuds/thereluctantfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung and Hoseok had to recreate an awk kiss and this is the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Frozen Flower

Fingers laced in front of his mouth to hide his expression, Tae endured the rest of Unlucky King by avoiding Hoseok’s teasing gaze and clamping his mouth shut against the other members’ playful jeers. _Just make it through, and then you can spaz,_ he chanted silently to himself, fighting the blush that was creeping up his neck. When the last round was done – he didn’t get picked again, thank God- Tae was up as soon as the word “Cut!” left the director’s mouth. Walking as quickly as he could to the bathroom, he slammed the door and locked it fervently behind him. Staring into the mirror above the small sink, he could hardly control the smile that stretched across his face. Giggling uncontrollably, Tae collapsed to the floor and rolled onto his back, hands covering his face as he tried in vain to stifle his embarrassment. There was a frantic knocking at the door just then, and he shot up to fix his hair and to try and get the blush back under control. Clearing his throat, he opened the door to an amused Hoseok. Before he could even get a word out, Hoseok pushed his way inside and slammed the door shut once again, sliding the bolt home before turning to face Tae.  
“Hyung… I….” Hoseok held up a hand and chuckled lightly under his breath, saying, “Look, that kiss was- I mean- You’re-,“ He cut off again, throwing his hands up in exasperation at himself. “God, I can’t stop stuttering. Tae, that kiss was kind of... Hot, actually. And I know you were into it too, because when I started using my tongue you nearly shoved yours down my throat!” _Oh, God, is this really happening? I’m dreaming, right?_ Taehyung shook his head from side to side, gave his cheeks a little smack. _Nope, I’m awake. He really did just say that._ Hoseok stood, hand on hips, patiently waiting for Tae to get his shit together.  
Little did he know that Taehyung had already made up his mind and was just trying to gather the courage to act. Tae knew this was his chance, knew what his hyung was offering. His voice more raspy than usual, he said, “Fuck it all, Hoseok, yes. It was hot and I’ve always had a bit of a crush on you since I walked in on your-,” *more throat clearing ensues*, “Um, naked handstands.” Stepping forward, Tae reached for Hoseok’s hands. “Hobie… I don’t just want you. I think I need you. When I’m low, you’re always there to pick me up. Your dancing is more than beautiful; it’s mesmerizing. You take such good care of me, and I started noticing you more and more after that incident.”  
\-------  
Hoseok’s eyes had gone wide during Tae’s tirade, shocked by the revelation that _Taehyung likes me._ The more he listened, the warmer his insides got, till he felt like he was burning. He’d always liked Taehyung, but had been willing to sacrifice it all for a chance at just one kiss. He loved the feeling of Tae’s lips against his so much that Hoseok knew he was done for. To have the younger boy confess his feelings like this, so vehemently… It gave him hope. Maybe this could work. He realized that Tae had finished speaking a while ago and the boy was sick with worry at his seemingly unresponsive hyung. He wove his fingers through Taehyung’s and pulled him in close for a tight hug. Breath stirring the shaking boy’s hair, Hoseok laughed quietly, saying, “By God, Tae, I’m so glad you like me. You have no idea how glad I am. I like you too, my little alien.”  
Their laughs bounced off of the walls of the small bathroom as they linked arms and exited together.  
~Later that night~  
“Hobi,” Taehyung groaned from the floor of the kitchen, “I’m hungry… Make me something tasty?” Peering up at Hoseok through his eyelashes, he pouted. _Damn those lips,_ Hoseok thought ruefully as he pulled on the fluffy pink apron he’d borrowed from Jin. He set water to boil and was in the process of opening a pack of noodles when he felt something nudge his ankle. Glancing back, Hoseok realized that Tae had dragged himself across the floor and was in the process of clambering to his knees right behind him. _One step back, and we could have been reenacting a scene from a drama,_ he laughed at the thought and turned his attention back to the pot of water.  
\-----  
Taehyung was feeling risky. They had the apartment to themselves, since the other boys had wanted to go clubbing, and Hobi wouldn’t be expecting such a forward ploy. He’d tried to get him to step back so they’d tumble like the couples from dramas, but Hobi had sensed him there. _Alright, time for Plan B,_ Tae grinned as he gathered his legs underneath him and began untying Hoseok’s apron strings. As the laces fell away and the apron hung loose, Tae slowly turned Hoseok around. He licked his lips and stared up at Hoseok. “Hyung,” he murmured, “You’re always so good to me. I want to do something for you.” With that and a boxy smile, Tae shifted the apron to the side and slowly undid Hoseok’s belt. Sliding that off and tossing it out of the way, he unbuttoned Hobie’s jeans and slowly slid the zipper down, tongue running across his teeth all the while.  
\-----  
_Holy. Fucking. Shit._ Taehyung’s kneeling in front of him and all Hoseok could do was pant. In all his fantasies, he’d never thought of a kitchen scenario. _What a shame, this is great,_ he laughed nervously and ran his fingers through Tae’s hair. Pulling the apron up and over his head hastily, he helped Taehyung push his jeans and boxers down and out of the way, fascinated as he grasped Hoseok’s dick with gentle hands. Humming low in his throat, Tae looked up again with innocent eyes. “Is this alright, hyung? I wanna make you feel good.” Hoseok gulped and nodded vigorously, eyes locked on the beautiful boy down on his knees before him. Slow, teasing strokes were all he got at first, coaxing his length to full alertness. He tried to choke back all of the noises he was making, but to no avail. Tae was hardly doing anything and he was gonna _lose_ it. A growl sounded from deep in his chest as he dropped his head back. Tae’s fingers were magical, stroking and twisting and dancing down to his balls and back like he was playing a piano. “Tae, I’m not gonna be able to stand much more,” Hobie whined, hands clenching the edge of the countertop behind him. Tae giggled softly and removed his hands. Startled, Hoseok started to open his eyes when he heard, “No, keep your eyes closed, hyung. I want you to focus on the feeling.” He could tell Tae was smiling, his voice lilting in delight. Hobi settled back and tried to slow his breathing as he waited.  
\-----  
_This is so much fun!_ Tae could hardly control himself, looking at Hobi’s hard-on hungrily. He looked up to make sure his hyung’s eyes were still closed before leaning in to nuzzle it with his nose, tongue peeking out to trace up the side of Hoseok’s length. Planting a soft kiss on the head, Tae lathed the area with his tongue and sucked it into his mouth eagerly. Hoseok jolted against him, a loud groan emitted as he pulled Tae’s hair gently. “Shit, Tae,” Hoseok whined as he tossed his head to and fro, eyes still firmly shut. Flicking the slit with his tongue, he grinned and bobbed his head down further with each suck, reveling in Hobi’s moans and cries. Determined to do everything he could to get Hoseok off, Tae fondled his balls with one hand while the other stroked what he couldn’t take all the way into his mouth. He could taste Hoseok’s precum and longed to know what it would feel like to have a load of the real thing sliding down his throat.  
\-----  
Hoseok was fighting a losing battle against his orgasm. Tae was too _good_ , his tongue too adept at discerning all of the sensitive spots. Willpower finally breaking, he opened his eyes and looked down in utter shock at how much of his shaft Tae was taking into his mouth. Fingers tangled in his hair, Hoseok forced Taehyung to slow down as he spun them in a slow circle. Tae’s back was now against the cabinets and Hobi’s cock was still firmly seated in his mouth. He could hear Tae’s whining protest, but decided to ignore it as he slowly withdrew until only the head was still in Tae’s mouth. Biting down on his lower lip, Hoseok slid back into Tae, then back out again. “ _Fuck_ , Tae, you’re killing me,” he growled as he continued to fuck his dongsaeng’s face, grinding sweetly against him. Taehyung’s moans were muffled, but his hands were clawing at Hobie’s ass insistently, indicating that he could go faster if he wanted. That’s all the encouragement he needed, and he made a mental note to treat Tae later. “You- Are- So- Good- _Tae_ -,” each word punctuated with a thrust as he reached his limit. After that, it was all incoherent groans and cries as he pumped Tae’s mouth full of cum.  
\----  
_He tastes so sweet, like candy. He knows how much I love candy..._ The last few minutes were a blur of blissful assurance that he was taking care of his hyung, and enjoying himself the entire way. Sucking every drop of cum from Hobi’s shaft, Tae’s throat bobbed as he swallowed. He smacked his lips enthusiastically as Hobi went boneless, falling to his knees with his face pressed against Taehyung’s chest, gasping. Wrapping his arms around his hyung and laughing delightedly under his breath, he stroked Hoseok’s sweat-soaked hair. “How’d I do, Hobi,” he asked cheerfully, and he felt Hoseok smile against him. “That was…” the older boy’s voice was gruff from all the groaning as he answered in a low voice, “That was _perfect_ , Tae. You are perfect.”  
They cuddled on the floor for a while before Hobi realized the water was still boiling. Cursing loudly he lunged to move the pot away from the burner as Taehyung rolled around on the floor, laughing hysterically. Hoseok couldn’t keep the grin from his face as he collapsed next to Tae once again, so full of joy and bliss as he stared at the gorgeous alien who had so quickly captured his heart.  
_I’m never letting you go, jagi._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was my first attempt at fanfiction and it's a one-shot and it's kinda bad but it's also kinda filthy in a good way, you feel me? Anyways, I hope y'all liked it :3


End file.
